1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag apparatus for a passenger, provided in an upper part of a dashboard in a vehicle.
2. Related Arts
JP-A-7-117609 discloses an air bag apparatus for a passenger seat installed in an upper part of a dashboard in a vehicle. In the air bag apparatus, a lid (a door) includes tongues extending therefrom. Each of the tongues has a slot. Hook members fixed to a case of an air bag are engaged with the slots, respectively. The lid is positioned at an opening of the upper part of the dashboard. In this case, the lid is allowed to move to some extent because the hook members can move in the slot. Accordingly, the lid can be located on the same plane as the upper part surface of the dashboard.
In the above-mentioned air bag apparatus, when the lid is attached to the case which has been installed in the upper part of the dashboard, the lid is pushed toward the case through the opening of the upper part of the dashboard. At this time, the tongues are elastically deformed outward due to the hook members. As a result, the slots formed on the tongues are engaged with the hook members. However, when the lid is pushed onto the case of the air bag, stress is generated in the lid to deform the lid, thus, adversely influencing a tear-line formed on the lid.